Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 4
Bringing an end to the fight" :―Official description Charactets *Captian John Price - Former British SAS Captain. Leader of Team and Longest Serving Member. *Sergeant Derek Westbrook known as Frost - Former Delta Force. Price's right hand man. *Sergeant Kevin Wallcroft - Former British SAS Tropper. *Sergeant Marcus Burns - Former British SAS Tropper. Playable *Luitenet Mike Riley- Son of Simon "Ghost" Riley *Giraffe - Former U.S Ranger. Explosive Expert. *Pillow - Canadian. Sniper. Former JTF2 *Towel - Mexican. *MacMillian - Baseplate. The Commander of Task Force 141 *Nikolai - Pilot U.S Army Rangers *Sergeant Foley - Acting Commander of Hunter 2-1 *Corporal Dunn - Foleys Right Hand Man *Private First Class James Ramirez - Tropper Loyalists *Sgt Vasilli Pudkovin *Cpl Kiril Pretrenko Inner Circle/Op-For *Antalony - Commander of Inner Circle. Main Enemy. *Yasim Al-Asad - Commander of Op-For. Cousin to Khaled Al-Asad *Dimitri Reznov - Playable Character. Antalony's Guard. Informant to the 141. *Alexi Zakheav - Distant Realative to Imran Zakheav. Antalony's Right Hand Man. U.S Navy Seals *Lieutennant Jacob lewis - Squad Leader of the Navy Seal Team *Sergeant Major Ryan Morris - Lewis's Right Hand Man *Sergeant First Class - Joshua Jones *Sergeant William Barnett - Playable Character *Corporal Thomas Davies Flashback Missions *Operation Kingfish *Hideout *Informant Operation Kingfish *Lieutennant John MacTavish (Soap) - Task Force 141. Prices Right Hand Man *Lieutennant Simon Riley (Ghost) - Task Force 141. *Sergeant Gary Sanderson (Roach) - Task Force 141. *Sandman - Delta Force. *Makarov - AKA Kingfish. Cameo at the end of Operation Kingfish Hideout *Sandman *Truck *Grinch *Joseph Allen Plot TBA Locations *Hotel Oasis, Dubai, UAE *Fire Base Pheonix, Afganishtan *75 Miles Outside Kabul, Afganishtan *Causcaus Mountains, Russia *Credenhill, United Kingdom *Somewhere over Afghanistan *Georgian/Turkish Border *Munich, Germany *Ukraine *Moscow, Russia *5 Miles of the Coast of Greece *Tibet, China *Red Zone, Afghanistan *Antalony's Villa, Pacific Ocean *San Francisco, CA, USA *Somewhere above the Alantic Ocean *Zakheav International Airport, Moscow, Russia. *London, United Kingdom. *Southern Russia. Missions There will be 20 missions in total and 1 bonus mission at the end. Act 1 *Prolouge *Welcome Home - Demonstrate a weapons display to new recruits and defend the base from Op-For . *It's Nice to See You - Ambush incoming Op-For and push forward through the desert. *Crash - Get away from Russian Forces *Welcome to the 141 - Cinematic Mission *Evac Alpha - Get out of Afghanistan and Destroy Everything in your path. Act 2 *Victory Day - Discuss Inner Circle with President Vorkeshky while in the Victory Day Parade. *Old Enemies... - Assault the Safehouse and search for Yasim Al-Asad. *...Old Friends - Rescue Delta Force Solidiers from a Prison in Munich. *Operation Kingfish - Flashback. Search the House for Kingfish. *Mamma Mia! - Assault a Russian Sumbarine of the coast of Greece *Russian Roulete - Defend the last remaning Loyalist Safehouse in Tibet *Rangers lead the Way! - Regroup with Task Force 141 at the Safehouse. *Hideout - Flashback. Find the Package in the Op-For Headquaters. *New World Order - Witness the Meeting between Al-Asad and Antalony Act 3 *Golden Gate to Heaven - Find the bomb in San Francisco before it's too late. *Remains - Find what is left off Antalony's Safehouse *Hijack - Hijack Alexi's Private Jet and Interrogate him. *World Domination - Flashback. Pick up Makarov and the reamaning squad from the airport massacre. *The End... - Stop the Nuke going off in the London Underground Bonus Mission *Informant - Flashback. Gather as much Information about the Ultranationlists from a base. Multiplayer Info One Primary Equipment – Two secondary equipment, except for smoke grenades All Weapons have idle sway Explosives are weaker Knife Lunge is removed – Cannot knife when taking damage unless out of ammo Shotguns are primary weapons Hear footsteps but the range at which you can hear them is reduced Point Streaks Build Point Streaks D-Pad Up to cycle point streaks Primary and Secondary weapons each get one Weapon Proficiency If you pick up a gun off the ground, it contains the weapon proficiencies of the gun it replaced Primary Equipment Frag Grenade Semtex Throwing Knife Claymore Bouncing Betty C4 Grenade Kit (Reset frag and semtex fuses) Diffuse Kit (Hack enemy equipment) Secondary Equipment Stun Flash Sting (Destroys equipment, little damage to players) EMP Grenade (Destroys equipment, disables HUD and electronic attachments) EMP Mine (Bigger radius than EMP Grenade) Smoke Tazer Mine (Stuns enemies who trip it, Cannot be combined with Claymore) Scrambler (Jam nearby enemy radar and equipment) Perk One TP x3 (Gives you three throwing primary equipment, but takes away your secondary equipment and you throw projectiles less distance) Tactical Bag (Resupply secondary equipment from dead bodies) PP x2 (Gives you two placement primary equipment, but takes away one of your secondary equipment) Stinger (Gives you one Stinger missile, but replaces your secondary) RPG x2 (Gives you two rocket propelled grenades, but replaces your secondary) Spy (Invisible to enemy killing point streaks, but your air support has one less flare) Insider (Counter Spy and enemy point streaks appear on the map) Over Kill (You have a primary weapon as your secondary and still have your pistol as a third weapon that can only be swapped out for other pistols) Scavenger (Resupply ammo from all dead bodies, but move slightly slower) Sitrep (Detect enemy equipment and hear footsteps from a further distance, but you can’t use lethal mines) Blast Shield (Increased explosive resistance, survive semtex sticking, but have slower equipment use) Perk Two Stopping Power (Increased bullet damage, but less bullet penetration and slightly more recoil) Juggernaut (Increased health and faster health regeneration, but slower stance change) Hardline (One less point required for point streaks and two assists count as a point, but your point streak rewards have less health) Washed (Reset Point Streaks after you get your last one) Ghost (Invisible to enemy UAV and Thermal, but you have limited HUD) Intelligence (Spot Ghost users with UAVs and Thermal) Sleight Of Hand (Faster reloading, ADS, equipment usage, and weapon switching) Perk Three Marathon (Triple your sprint duration, but one less starting magazine when spawning) Lightweight (Faster movement speed, faster climbing, and lose no momentum when jumping, but make louder footsteps) Dead Silence (Silent footsteps, but can’t use a suppressor in create-a-class) Shades (Less effects from secondary equipment and identify enemies from longer range) Commando (Jump higher and take no falling damage, but slower weapon switching) Mapologist (Never lose your HUD, immune to Scrambler and Counter UAV, but you can’t use UAV, Counter UAV, or scrambler) Recon (Counter Dead Silence, Mapologist, and Hitman) Marksman (Pick two weapon proficiencies for your primary and secondary) Ninja (Invisible to Heartbeat Sensors and delay claymores and Bouncing Betties, but you can’t use HB sensors) Point Streaks Hold D-Pad Right to Pocket Point Streak Rewards for any Party Member to take. Assault Point Streak Chain (Can copy another player’s class if you die twice in a row) (2) Assault 101 (Get a free Weapon proficiency) (3) Personal UAV (5) Care Package (Contains ammo and point streaks from the Assault point streak category only) (5) Precision Airstrike (5) Sentry Gun (6) Predator Missile (6) Counter UAV (6) Assault Package (Contains point streaks from the Assault and Support point streak category) (7) Attack Helicopter (9) Pave Low (12) Chopper Gunner (Shoot a mini gun from a chopper) (12) Attack Dogs Support Point Streak Chain (Can change other players’ care packages and get more XP for capturing objectives) (3) Self-Guided Launcher (Two rounds, when fired into the air it searches for enemy air support) (4) Capper (Team Captures objectives faster) (4) Team Ammo (Refill team’s ammo and equipment) (5) Team UAV (5) Bullet Proof Vest (Airdrop bullet proof vests that players must pick up to have, gives extra health) (6) Foster-Miller (Controllable track robot with rockets and machine guns) (6) Counter UAV (6) SAM Turret (Airdrop a SAM turret to shoot enemy air support) (8) Global Hawk (All enemies appear on the radar and their facing direction, can’t be shot down) (10) Harrier (Drop an airstrike with a hovering jet that shoots enemies) (15) Reaper Drone (Shoot five predator missiles from a controlled UAV) Specialist Point Streak Chain (Does not work with Hardline in regards to getting point streaks early) (2) Gun Pro (Get any free gun proficiency) (3) PS3 (Get a free perk in slot three) (3) Ammo (Refill your ammo and equipment) (4) PS1 (Get a free perk in slot one that is not equipment based) (5) PS2 (Get a free perk in slot two) (8) PS2 Pro (Get another free perk in slot two) (8) Captain (Respawn with one free extra perk) (10) Specialist Airdrop (Drops three crates containing point streaks from any point streak category) Commander Point Streak Chain (Point Streaks don’t reset when you die, unless three times in a row, and they don’t build) (12) Mortar Strike (12) Napalm Strike (18) Kamikaze (Fly an AC-130 into the map) (18) Coordinate Strike (Three side-by-side jets bomb a designated area) (20) Advanced SAM (Place a SAM turret to shoot air support, no air drop required, has more health and shoots more rounds and faster) (20) Satellite (Disables enemy Counter UAVs and detects all players and their facing direction) (25) Bombardment (Six jets bomb an area one at a time) (25) Carpet Bomber (30) Supreme Airdrop (Contains four care packages containing point streaks from any point streak category) (40) AC-130 (50) Nuke (Kill all enemies, point streaks, equipment, add a 10 second enemy respawn delay, disable HUD and point streak rewards for one minute) Point Streak Proficiencies (Pick one for each point streak used) Advanced UAV (UAV sweeps are faster and more frequent) Deep Impact (Increased bullet penetration) Danger Close (More damage) CM (One more flare) Node (Controllable) Speed (Enters the map quicker and increased movement speed) Armor (More Health) Clock (Last 15% longer) Repair (Health regeneration) Overlord (Alternate fire mode) Hidden (Stays off the enemy radar) Alpha (Attacks other point streaks before going for players) Permanent Attachments Red Dot Aperture Sight Holographic MARS Sight Reflex Sight Bayonet Grip Reinforced Stock (Faster recovery from sprint) Functional Attachments (D-Pad Left) ACOG Grenade Launcher (Explosive round or Smoke Grenade, one round) Thermal Scope Suppressor Electronic Sensor (A side mounted screen that detects nearby equipment) Heartbeat Sensor (A side mounted screen that detects nearby players, cannot be combined with Suppressor) Masterkey (Slug or Buck Shot) Weapon Proficiencies Stability (Can hold breath) Warlord (Two attachments, keep attachments for other guns) Accessible (Allows you to have attachments not normally accessible on the gun) FMJ (Deeper bullet penetration) Ready (Less flinch when shot) LAM (Increased hip fire accuracy) Bandolier (Increased starting ammo) Rapid Fire (Faster rate of fire, cannot be combined with others) Dual Wield Extended Magazine (Bigger Magazine) Tracer Rounds (Enemies you shoot appear on the radar for a short time) Mule (Enemies you shoot have more flinch) Range (Increased range of effectiveness with weapons) Sniper (Scopes become variable zoom and you have longer hold breath) Holder (Less weapon Sway) Clip Rejecter (automatically removes a magazine when out of ammo for faster reloading) Gunner (Move faster while ADS) Multitask (Reload while sprinting)